There is known a liquid-ejecting device that includes: a device main body including a liquid-ejecting head and a sub tank; and a cartridge attachable to the device main body and including a liquid storage chamber (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-238792, for example).
In this liquid-ejecting device, as ink flows out of the sub tank into the liquid-ejecting head, ink stored in the liquid storage chamber of the cartridge is configured to flow into the sub tank. Since the sub tank and liquid storage chamber are both opened to an atmosphere, a liquid level of the ink in the sub tank becomes ultimately at the same height as a liquid level of ink in the liquid storage chamber of the cartridge.
In this liquid-ejecting device, a detected portion is disposed within the liquid storage chamber of the cartridge in order to allow detection of a residual amount of ink stored in the liquid storage chamber.